The Legacy
by Tiemiosho
Summary: A nasty stranger worms her way into the lives of Hiei and Mukuro. And she comes with a surprise you'll never guess. 'TIS FINISHED!
1. Snake

**Hello! A Himukuro fic for your enjoyment! I have little fears of my female OC becoming a sue, but I don't mind for my male OC, since he'll probably just be there for me to poke fun at stereotypes. The beginning scene follows a personal experience (except for me, it was two middle school girls taking turns making out with a guy.)**

_"Next tournament is coming soon," A wolf demon mentioned, tossing her newly braided hair over her shoulder._

_"Yes, we know." A fire yokai replied. "I'm not entering; I've got better things to do," she stuck her nose in the air, her flaming locks glistening._

_"Do you think Taro is going to enter?" A neko adjusted a corset that would be the envy of any Hot Topic designer._

_"What a dork! That human lover just wants to lose!" The wolf demon scoffed. A guffaw behind her caused the groups heads to turn, to face a limping traveler._

_"What is with that freak?" A vixen sneered at the cripple, who shrieked in laugher at the group, leaning hard on her old, gnarled, and weathered cane. _

_"Make way, girls. I can't be late, today." She limped her way through the group, releasing her final bouts of mockery and disregarding how much more powerful they were. She spared no effort in allowing her thin cloak to whip several of the women across the face._

_"You," The neko stood her ground. "Who gave you the right to be rude?" She puffed up her chest and towered over the ragged traveler, her black tresses putting the older woman's frizzed strawberry-blond hair to shame. But neither size nor good looks fazed her._

_"No one gave me permission," The cripple sneered back. "That's the beauty of it." She nudged her to the side, staggering past the younger women. In her final offence, she spun around, giving them all the finger._

_"Bitch!" They shouted at her, but they let her go. She wasn't worth their time._

* * *

_What is that moron thinking?_ "You! Move it! Or we'll go over you!" Hiei called at the tiny figure blocking the way of the guard vehicle.

The demon stared at the insect-shaped contraption. "Manners, kid! Whatever happened to pedestrian priority!"

"Pedestrian priority is why I _gave_ you the warning! Now beat it!" Hiei spat back.

"That's quite rude of you, and I'm not one to move quite fast. Be patient, and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll give you ten seconds!" Hiei snarled impatiently. _That arrogant little-_

"Hiei, sir." Kirin appeared behind him, his mask muffling his voice. "Shall we move forward?"

"Go on ahead." He scowled back at the figure below.

His duty was done within a few hours. As Hiei headed outside for training, he couldn't help but feel at his shirt, checking on the gems he concealed underneath. Both from his mother, both separated, one from Yukina, and one returned from Mukuro. He finally looked up as he stepped outside. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted the back of a familiar woman a few dozen meters away.

"Mukuro!" The name escaped his lips before he could stop himself. She glanced his way and turned to face him.

_She_ certainly was not Mukuro.

Her face was unmarred, but was far uglier. Her tiny glaring eyes sunk deep into their sockets, and her eyebrows looked over-plucked. Her hooked nose wrinkled as her lips formed a nasty sneer. Hiei stepped back. That face looked uncomfortably familiar. "You know Mukuro, now?" Her voice seemed familiar, too.

"Is it your business?" Hiei scowled darkly enough to scare the living daylights out of any half-brained creature. There was something in his gut telling him to get that woman away fast.

He did not like her face.

"Actually," she passed by him, entering the door behind him. "It's entirely my business."

Hiei spun on his feet and dashed in after her. He felt something he hadn't experienced in a while- a chill going through his spine.

"Why, Mukuro!" He saw Mukuro standing just behind the entrance, and the stranger greeting her. "It's been far too long." Her voice echoed through the vast corridor.

Mukuro instantly turned white, recognizing something about her face. "Who are you?" Her voice faltered, stepping back.

In return, the visitor stepped forward. "Oh, don't you remember me? Think waay back. Delve into the darkest banks of your memory. I know you know me." Her lips curled.

Hiei stepped in front of Mukuro. "Get out." He snarled at the visitor. "You don't have any authority to be here."

The woman stared dully over Hiei at Mukuro. "And I suppose this protective pup is your love-man? How cute." She noted Mukuro's stare and sighed. "Oh, yeah. I do look a fright, don't I?" She laughed dryly. "Unfortunately, I inherited my old man's looks.

"It seems our identities changed from when last we left. My name is Hebi. It's been far too long. I knew who you were the instant I saw you in the tournament. Has it already been four years? It takes a while for a cripple to keep up with this little contraption of yours." Hebi tapped on the walls in vague curiosity. "Ironic that all this time, you were the demon lord Mukuro and I never knew."

Hiei turned in shock at Mukuro. The fear had left, and she returned to the composed former demon lord that he knew. "I'm surprised you're not dead." She finally replied.

"Heh. So am I..." The visitor pulled a dirty pant leg just over her knee. Everything below her thigh was twisted and disfigured. Her foot stuck at an odd angle. She rubbed her knee, wincing. "So am I."

**I have no idea how I came up with Hebi. I like her as a character, and she is based off myself quite a bit, with a little bitch added. And a mutated leg. O.o **


	2. Soulless

**Now to introduce the silly, somewhat adorable Taro. I shall predict he won't have Hebi's popularity, since I kinda tried to make him a Stu. What the hell's wrong with these Suethors? They're so sexist! o In addition to other things o **

**He's just another way for me to poke fun at the way fandom sucks.**

_What was this? Who was this Hebi?_ Mukuro had asked Hiei to leave, while she spoke with Hebi privately. He hated the idea of this woman being around Mukuro. Why? Why did he give a damn? Even if he did, what could Hebi do to Mukuro? She was too low-class to bruise even a human, much less one of the most powerful demons alive.

He stormed into the recovery room. A human lay unconscious on the bed. And who sat at the table beside the human, going through its belongings? Taro, that's who. Hiei took a deep breath, and scowled at the ceiling as if to say, _'god give me patience.'_

"Wow!" The young demon scoured through a bunch of paper bags, his brown eyes wide open in joy. "This is my lucky day!" His blond waves, bouncy voice, and cheery disposition hardly gave credit to the youth's abilities. At times, Hiei was tempted to introduce him to a certain blue-haired grim reaper.

Hiei stared at Taro and sighed. That moron, that freak, that oddball. Nothing seemed to quite describe Taro. He had been doing quite well in the tournament almost four years ago. Then, in a moment of absolute stupidity, he had looked over at some woman fighting at the next arena over. Or so the rumors said. Taro had to be the only demon enjoying his duty in the Makai guard. And for one reason: human food.

"What are you doing?"

The boy jumped, realizing he was no longer alone. He threw the bags back on the table. "Um, er, Ahh..." In human terms, he would have been about 16. Hiei wasn't surprised. Taro was such a child. "I-I- Mr. Hiei- I was j-just, um, recording the human's belongings." He snatched a notepad and forced a grin, trying to appear convincing. He wasn't.

"You were hungry." Hiei shook his head. He turned around, allowing the boy to sneak the food under the bed. Very conspicuously, I might add. "Don't bother. Everyone knows about you. So why would I bother telling?"

Taro stared at the stone floor. "I don't know. I guess I just don't want to be dubbed as the freak."

"Too late." Hiei replied dully. "Perhaps you'll be heading to Ningenkai after this tournament?"

Taro shrugged. "Maybe. Or I might enter the tournament and do this again; guarding is kind of fun!" Hiei stared at the strange demon, who turned away in embarrassment. "So, um, how about you, Hiei sir?"

"I might enter again," Hiei replied. "There isn't much else to do." He still had his back to the boy, wondering why he even came.

"Oh," Taro seemed confused. "I thought you would stay with Mukuro, perhaps."

Hiei spun his head and shot a frightening glare at the young demon. "Don't you ever say that again." His voice was dangerously quiet.

"I-I was just saying..." Taro trailed off. "I mean- who wouldn't want to? I mean, she seems to like you, as a fighter I mean, and she's really powerful. She doesn't look too bad either." Taro immediately regretted his words.

Hiei stared long and hard at Taro. His face was completely unreadable. Taro couldn't decide if he was right or wrong. "Uh, umm, I'm right, am I?"

Hiei sighed, his face still unreadable. "You really _are_ a freak." He shook his head, and left the room.

"Hebi," Mukuro poured Hebi her tea. "You didn't come simply to reunite with your long-lost sister." They sat in her room, tea mats prepared for the guest.

The woman shook her head. "Like you and mother, I too am ambitious. You inherited her looks, too. But dear, whatever did you do to your face?" Hebi stared long and hard at her younger sister's melted skin.

Mukuro froze. She had never in her life thought about her mother; she never even knew her.

"It's been so incredibly long." Hebi took a long deep sip of tea and sighed. "And you were so young." She helped herself to another cup. "She was Daddy's favorite. A prostitute of course. Oh, when she had me, she was so embarrassed to have brought such an ugly little thing to such a big ugly father. That hypocrite wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole." Hebi screeched in laughter. "Something gave her cold feet once she had you and she ran off. Without her, you became his new favorite." She pointed a soil-stained finger at Mukuro.

Mukuro shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I was the starving ugly cripple feeding on whatever that pig would drop on the floor, and you were his 'little toy.' That was your name, don't you remember?"

"What is your point?" Mukuro tensed, wincing at how Hebi laughed like all this was some joke.

"The old man went missing a few years ago. Didn't you hear?" Hebi drained her second cup, going for a third. "Someone somehow rolled the blob out the front door. I was too ugly to be considered his daughter, so his will goes to you. And if you don't know, he still has a hefty estate."

Mukuro's eyes wandered to a curtain. That was all the irony that separated Hebi's eyes from the bastard she thought was dead.

"It's so cruel of him to mock you like this. Even if you messed up your looks, he still liked you the best, I suppose."

"Enough!" Mukuro's voice quivered as she glared at Hebi. "It's yours. Take it!" Hebi was as much a pig as her father.

Hebi stumbled to her feet, limping towards Mukuro and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, Mukuro. He's caused you so much greif. Even in his death, he still..." She gazed sympathetically at the younger woman.

Mukuro struggled to breathe. This was wrong. "Just go."

"I need to stay a while, so we can get his affairs in order."

Both women spun their heads as Hiei slammed open the door.

"_What_ is it?" Mukuro snapped at him.

"Why are you even talking to this worm?!" Hiei pointed a finger at Hebi, not noticing Mukuro's anger.

"Is it your concern?" Hebi asked passively, removing her hand from her sister's shoulder.

"Don't talk." Hiei glared at the older woman. "I could kill you in an instant."

She stared dully over his head. "I have no illusion of your abilities, Jaganshi Hiei. But for all your strength, you lack logic. It takes less than impressive brain power to place death threats, much less carry them out."

"Stop it!" Mukuro jumped to her feet. "Hiei. Hebi is my sister. And a guest. Lead her to one of the visitor's facilities."

Hiei did a double-take. You must understand this would be a shocker. Apart from their hair, the women hardly looked alike. And their levels of power were so drastically different. As he took it in, he caught a sneer from Hebi.

He replied with a snarl.

Hiei opened the door for the visitor. "Fine." His dark look redirected to Mukuro, who returned the gesture.

As he shut the door behind himself and Hebi, she performed a mock sigh. "Ah! Young love."

Hiei ignored her. She was trying to make him do something stupid. He would wait.

"She seems to put a lot of trust in you," Hebi glanced over at him as they began the long walk to the guest rooms. "After Daddy, I was sure she couldn't trust a man!"

Hiei remained silent.

"She was such a tender little thing last I saw her. She was always sure if she was really good, he'd stop. I offered to help her run away once. She just kept saying no. She said she wanted to stay with him. _With him!_ See, that's how much he got her _screwed up_! No pun intended."

She was sick. Hiei clenched his fist. He felt ill.

"Of course, that's probably what happened to all the girls he had. 'Cept me, of course. You know, she was his favorite-"

No one was around. And they were far enough from Mukuro's room. He grabbed Hebi by the throat, pinning her to the wall.

"I don't give a damn _what _you think of my 'brain power.'" He snarled. "I will kill you. What are you playing? Be honest; I know when you're lying."

"Fine, fine," Hebi sighed impatiently. Did she care that an S-class demon had her by the throat? No way. "I'm but a poor low-class demon. All this time, I've survived by wits alone. You must give me credit for that," she choked. Hiei let her go enough to breathe. Barely.

"But I've spent all my life in survival mode. I'm sure you know what that's like, Hiei. With the man's inheritance, I could have power enough to live in peace. To finally have time." Hebi's poker face spearfished. She was being honest, he could tell.

Hiei roughly removed his hand from her windpipe. He scowled at the wall at his side. "When you live the life of a demon," his voice was unusually quiet. "The last thing you need...is time to think about what you are." He turned back to Hebi, who remained neutral. "Especially you." His face wasn't threatening this time; only loathing. Loathing that beastly woman and his own self. Both for the same reason.

**I'm..writing angst... O.o That's not typical Tiemiosho... Ah, well! Here's Hebi's name.**

蛇 **Hebi, meaning "snake." I think the name suits her. She's nasty and probably was named so since she _is_ a cripple. Though I'm sure there will be a few times readers might mix her with Hiei; they're spelled a bit alike. (Sorry!)**

**Even though she's ruthless and is totally cruel to Mukuro-sama...I somehow like her. She's a very interesting and complex character to write.**


	3. Farewell

**Thanks for the comments and quality feedback! Yeah, angst and romance just usually aren't my style for some reason...  
**

**Finally, some coverage of "Special Day" so my readers won't get so confused. It's actually flattering to have a story that really connects with the readers. And that's by breaking the rules: writing myself into the Ocs, going into philosophical mode when going through the characters' thoughts, going on the beaten path (just not the one in fandom world. Eew.).**

**I feel like I'm writing a soap opera. **

_Three years Prior..._

How dare he?_ Hiei clenched his fist. This rage he knew as a constant companion now had a new sort of flavor to it. It was deeper, like the same hatred he had held toward Tarukane, but this time, he truly felt sick to his stomach. And like all other times, Hiei knew that that gall of fury would simmer down once the offender got what was coming to him._

_He doubled over. He clutched the horrible bruise on his abdomen; she might have broken a rib or two. Mukuro's anger wasn't entirely directed towards him, but he felt he would have liked to receive a mortal wound; he felt like shit. He had pushed her too far, mocking her and giving her anything but those needed words of comfort. _

_But who was he kidding? Like Hiei would do anything remotely close to embracing her and telling her it was okay. He had some dignity, you know. Still, he didn't have the notion of when to leave well enough alone. Even that orangutan of a fool (Hiei's elongated phrase for "Kuwabara") knew when not to push one's buttons. She deserved an apology. But was he about to approach her and beg her forgiveness? _

_No. Better than that. _

_He knew how to let her let go. But first, he needed to ask Kurama a favor. He suspected the half-fox would laugh at his lack of knowledge on women. That prediction was not inaccurate. And Hiei was born to an all-female race. How sad was that?_

_And that led him to where he stood now, presenting to Mukuro the apology, even wrapped with a little bow around the flowerpot. The chance had finally come to place her pain and anger right where it belonged._

_She at first looked shocked that Hiei would go to such lengths for her. Then that growing smile became too much for him to face. He stared to his side in a rare display of bashfulness. When he finally gathered his courage to glance back up, he couldn't help the smile spreading onto his own face. _

_"Happy Birthday," he muttered._

Hiei slowly drifted back to the present. That moron Taro was discovering what rude noises to make with some human beverage and Hebi constantly gnawed at the back of his mind whether she had meant to do this to him, to make him feel too guilty to kill her, or to torture his mind for her own amusement. Kurama would envy her tactics.

He had been more than ready to slit that bitch's throat. But something held him back that was different than his hatred towards her father. He was certain it wasn't pity. It wasn't that repulsion he felt against her father, either. But it was somewhere in between. She gruesomely reminded Hiei of himself. Of the meddling demon he was himself those few years ago.

He slowly made his way back up Mukuro's room. He should tell her he followed her orders and found guest quarters for Hebi, even if she was no longer his lord. Really, he was up for any excuse to argue with her over what to do with Hebi.

He vividly remembered the look on Mukuro's face when Hebi spoke to her. _Who was she to let this low-life toy with her mind, anyhow? _Hiei recited his future argument. _Who is this powerful demoness to let her mind weaken like that? It's embarrassing to me as her former subordinate. _

Like every other bit of gossip, the news of Mukuro's sister staying, and somehow, the deal with her father's will, flew through the corridors he passed. They would have a ball, the lot of them, if they knew exactly why Mukuro had let Hebi's grubby hands on the estate.

He instantly remembered. Mukuro's birthday wasn't long after the tournament ended. Hiei prayed Hebi would be gone by then. For his sake as much as Mukuro's.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice was shaking. She swallowed; her throat was sore from restraining her sobs. Mukuro was hardly an emotional woman. But in the end, somethings gotta give. With difficulty, she remained the composed lady she was famed for.

She stood before what was left of her father, an unread demon wrapped in weeds that tortured his soulless body. Hiei had presented him as a gift those years ago. The chance to give that abusive figure of her past whatever punishment she saw fit.

But what did this punishment matter? It didn't change anything. She was still haunted by what he had done so long ago. He was a waste of air. "This is what you wanted, your legacy left to that mutant daughter who could no longer please you?" The fear when Hiei had presented him as a gift had long left his eyes. They were glazed and fogged, as if he were prepared to decay once released from this hell.

Hell wasn't a fiery furnace, nor any torture of the body. It was the eternity of thought and self-loathing that would scorch away at the mind. The eating away of one's conscience, yet would never quite finish. That's the hell where he belonged. Out of her sight. Then, and only then, could she move on, and forget he ever existed.

And she sent him there, and she fell to her hands and knees, crying for the first time in who knows how long? She bit her tongue, trying to keep more tears from escaping. But you can't simply shut the floodgates, not after going through such a repression as 700+ years disguised as a man ruling a vast territory of northern Makai. One must keep their reputation, you know.

But her inability to control an ocean of unavoidable emotions when killing one's own abusive father led her further into self-loathing. She felt entirely void of dignity; she was just grateful no one saw her like this.

"Get up."

Scratch that.

A small but sturdy hand yanked her from the floor before she had the chance to quickly wipe her tears. But this presence sure helped her restrain herself. Amazing things that pride can make you do.

"That's _one _side of you I haven't seen." Hiei commented. His words sounded no different, but he spoke softly, carefully this time. "And I happen to be the one person who knows you better than anyone else."

Mukuro scowled at him through her remaining tears. She felt so angry and humiliated, but had to admit he was right.

"But..." Hiei's strategy shifted somewhat. "Knowing isn't the same as understanding. So I have no right to explain or criticize something I don't understand." He looked bashful, almost ashamed.

"Fine," Mukuro nodded, staring at the wall.

"I brought Hebi to her room," Hiei stated flatly, walking back to the door.

He paused. "I'm not returning to the guard, so unless you're competing in the tournament too, we might not meet again." Hiei couldn't recognize his own voice, now.

"So...goodbye," He concluded. "And thanks for everything." He opened the door in slow-motion.

He felt so empty and miserable crossing the threshold into the corridor. There was no denying it; he cared for Mukuro, much like how he cared for Yukina. Seeing her dead father, Hiei knew that she didn't need him anymore. So, much like he had let his sister be, he was now ready to walk out of Mukuro's life.

"You weren't finished." Hiei looked up to see Hebi. "You had something else to tell her."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" He muttered.

"What am I, a child?" Hebi leaned against the wall. "Look, it's not all that often I can actually live a romance novel and have the luxury of having a side-line stereotypical role. And that role is to give the hero a kick in the ass when called for."

"I'm not in the mood." Hiei scowled, trudging away.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do for the next month?" Hebi's pig-eyes squinted in a nasty grin.

"None of my business; I wasn't born to entertain some demon a human child could defeat."

Hebi limped after him a few paces. "So where are you going, now?"

"Nowhere."

**I love Hebi's dry "romance novel" reference. I am SO writing myself into this character. I always get irritated in movies by that "Handsome boy gets distracted in sports event by blond girl" scene. And I always think the blond girl is ugly. Mom accuses me of being unsentimental. Well, sorry if _I'm_ not all goo-ga over Zac Efron (or however the hell you spell his name) and think roses are ugly excuses for flowers. **

**Why do I even write romance...?**

** And hold onto your hats, readers. The fourth and final installment of 'The Legacy' is _almost_ finished!  
**

**Peace, Tiemiosho.**


	4. Exalted

**Ah, what a time writing this story! I've become more confidant as a writer, and my dear reviewers have been so helpful and haven't wasted space with those "nice stori" comments. As much as I loved writing Hebi, she's surprisingly gotten kind of boring in four short chapters. I give my farewells to both her and Taro.**

Chapter 4) Salvation

"Well," Hebi stared at the carnage as she entered the room. "I should've known you had something to do with daddy's death. But to be honest, I always thought you were a rather stupid little girl, and that you probably left it to that boy of yours."

Mukuro continued staring at the wall.

"Damn, I hated that man." Hebi almost looked forlorn for a moment as she stared at the corpse. "He sent an assassin after Mother when she ran off. I almost had the mind to go with her. But she left without even telling me.

"I guess people who are supposed to give a damn have a tendency to abandon you, don't they? Looks like Hiei just left, himself."

"Just go." Mukuro, absolutely miserable, didn't care what Hebi had to say at the moment.

"Fine, but we need to leave for his estate tomorrow if we ever want to get there in time to settle it." Hebi retreated, leaving Mukuro more miserable than ever.

One Month Later...

The white noise of the gathering crowds fell to deaf ears of the combatant studying the charts. Even after spending hundreds of years alone, now he actually felt lonely. Now here he was, this pathetic solitary figure seeing which of his "friends" he would expect to see again.

Taro was a given. And everyone knew he wasn't there to win. No sign of Yusuke, Kurama or Yomi, who apparently was still training Shura. Enki seemed to have decided one term of residing over Makai was good enough for him, but everyone below noticed him up in the box stands, chewing his nails over the friendliness of this new champion, Koenma right beside him. How had most powerful demons taken to his law? Spirit world considered itself lucky than Enki was such a peach. But now that was the problem. How many demons out there are peaches?

He continued searching the chart hopefully. He wasn't looking for any of them.

"Mr. Hiei, you're up." A pretty assistant ushered him and the rest of a large group to the preliminaries.

The whole preliminary round seemed to be a fog. Hiei couldn't help but let his mind wander back over to the charts. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital bed just at the start of the first round. Aside from being totally humiliating, his quick defeat brought him the chance to wander around for a while. No duties to return to, no direction, basically no point in existing. For a rare moment, Hiei felt totally bored. Perhaps he would check and see if Mukuro would b in the tournament.

To embarrassed to show face in the stands, he decided to ask Kirin, Mukuro's former advisor. Diligent as ever, he was found still working at the Makai guard.

"Yes, Lord Mukuro left soon after you did." he commented. "She went with her sister to her late father's estate."

"Ohh..." Never before had Hiei felt such sympathy. Turns out she might still need him after all. He raced to Mukuro's old hell of a home.

He stood defiantly in front of the gates, observing Hebi walk out one of the buildings, then wave for her new servants to open the gates.

Hiei scowled at the loathsome woman as he stepped through the gateway.

Hebi pulled him aside as he walked past her. "Now listen here," she muttered. "Don't go walking out on her again. I'm here to witness that dramatic ride-into-the-sunset ending for this little romance."

"Hypocrite," He muttered, and she replied with that old nasty grin. He didn't see it. Mukuro had just followed Hebi out the door looking horrible. Looking up at Hiei, she gave a smile of relief to see at friendly face.

Hiei smiled back; this time, he didn't try to hide it. "Lets go."

Neither of them looked back at Hebi, who watched them with amusement. Hiei didn't care what she thought or said.

He glanced up at a solemn Mukuro. She would probably never cry on his shoulder. But if the time ever came that she needed to, he resolved, he would be there.

Epilogue

With tear gems in hand, Hiei slowly made his way towards the temple. He took a deep breath. In those three long years he had spent in human world, he had never appreciated the sparkling country air that distinguished itself from the stuffy human cities and the rotten toxic Makai. Truly happy for the first time in his life, Hiei felt no fear approaching his sister, who greeted him from the top of the steps.

"You found him?" Yukina asked with a mixture of timidity and hope.

Slowly, Hiei nodded, handing her both tear gems. "He told me that he's not ready to face you yet, maybe not for a long time. But he cares about you very much." Hiei actually noticed himself holding back tears of his own as he watched the hirasaki stones drip from his sister's eyes.

"How come he can't face me?" She looked so happy to hear this news, which Hiei carried out in such an ironic fashion.

Hiei gave a funny smile. "He's probably just too protective of his little sister."

Yukina laughed heartily. "Well, tell him that he should know that his little sister is a lot tougher than she looks," She gave Hiei this omnipotent look.

He understood what that look meant and played along. "I'll pass that along."

Thus the sibling rivalry began, sort of.

**My sis says I made Mukuroa wimp and Hiei an ass… ah well. Ending a story is awkward now that I'm actually doing that. Thanks, yall!**


End file.
